PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of this work is to develop an antifogging coating for laparoscope lenses that will help maintain optimum viewing conditions for surgeons during laparoscopic surgery. Laparoscopes allow surgeries with smaller incisions, resulting in many benefits to the patient, including decreased recovery time. Although the laparoscope has improved many surgical procedures, a drawback is that laparoscope lenses can fog, impairing the surgeon?s vision. Laparoscope lenses are also subject to splatter by irrigation fluid and contamination by blood, mucus, and other bodily fluids. Impaired vision results in decreased precision and a greater chance of surgical error. Commonly used antifogging techniques, such as the application of antifogging solutions and pre-warming of the laparoscope, have not been proven effective. Cleaning an obscured lens typically requires removal and reinsertion, which results in surgical flow disruption and time consumption. Furthermore, the possibility of infection at the surgical site is increased with each reinsertion. The proposed research will result in a new laparoscope lens coating that will overcome current difficulties with fogging and contamination, enabling a clear field of vision during laparoscopic surgery. In addition, the coating, which is permanently applied to the lens, will protect the lens from scratching. Benefits include increased surgical precision and less potential for surgical error, improved surgical flow, decreased operating times, and lowered healthcare costs. This technology can also be applied to other related medical technologies such as laryngoscopes, bronchoscopes, cystoscopes, and endoscopes. To achieve our objective for this project, we will create novel diamond-like carbon (DLC) coatings by pulsed laser deposition. The films will be subsequently characterized to enable optimization of their properties for the prevention of fogging. DLC was chosen for this application due to its many favorable properties including scratch resistance and transparency. Special additives will be included within the coatings to make water more attractive to them, so any moisture on the surface will spread out evenly, preventing light scatter and enabling a clear view through the laparoscope lens. The coatings will also be tested to ensure that they are safe for insertion into the human body.